Love in Uthopia Lake
by Kay Lusyifniyx
Summary: Kurapika!/ "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri"/"Aku ingin keberadaanku berarti"  LIUL, Last Chap, UPDATE! 3
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa minna-san….

Kay Inizaki-chan, author yang –mungkin- agak sarap dateng lagi membawa fic gaje.

Tanpa babibu lagi…

Saya persembahkan!

**Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi Hunter X Hunter**

**Warning : Kurapika trans-gender**

Di sini Kurapika ngak tau nama pimpinan laba-laba.**  
><strong>

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Kurapika's POV**

Aku mencoba membuka mataku yang berat. Aku merasa tubuhku terbaring di tempat yang nyaman. Aku juga merasa seluruh tubuhku sakit.

" Kau sudah sadar, Kurapika?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki menunjukan wajah kucingnya saat aku membuka mataku.

"hn, Killua? Berapa jam aku pingsan?" tanyaku balik sambil memegangi kepalaku yang terasa agak sakit dan berusaha duduk di tempatku tadi terbaring.

" Apa maksudmu jam?" ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut silvernya yang memang sedari awal berantakan "Kau itu pingsan hampir seminggu tau!"

" Huh? Masa? Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini?"

" Karna ini waktunya aku jaga. Hampir seminggu ini aku, Gon, Leorio, dan Senritsu bergantian menjagamu." tutur anak berumur 12 tahun itu yang membuatku tersenyum bahagia. Betapa beruntungnya aku punya teman sebaik kalian.

"Kau tunggulah di sini! Aku akan membawakan sesuatu untukmu!" ucapnya lagi seraya meninggalkanku. Aku turun dari ranjangku dan berjalan menuju jendela besar yang ada di kamarku.

" Masa sih aku pingsan hampir seminggu?" gumamku pelan.

"Kurapika! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!" ucap seorang anak seumuran Killua girang seraya memelukku.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Gon!" balasku.

"Bukan hanya Gon tahu! Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu!" protes seorang bapak-bapak.

"Kurapika juga,sih! Pingsan ngak bilang bilang dulu!" protes Killua.

"Killua, kalo Kurapika bilang dia mau pingsan namanya bukan pingsan!" kali ini Gon yang protes pada Killua.

" Gomen,membuat kalian semua dalam bahaya!" balasku sambil tersenyum manis sambil megingat saat-saat menegangkan malam itu. Aku menukarkan kepala laba-laba dengan Gon dan Killua.

"Tidak apa-apa, itulah gunanya teman!" ucap Senritsu seperti biasa lembut.

"Aku lapar…. Makan,yuk!" ajak Gon sambil menarik tangan kananku.

"Ah iya,ya. Tadikan aku bilang mau membawakanmu sesuatu…. Tapi kenapa aku malah membawa mahluk nista ini!" keluh Killua menunjuk pada Leorio.

"HEY!" protes Leorio.

"Sudahlah! Aku juga lapar karna hampir seminggu tidak makan!" ucapku.

"Kurapika,setelah ini kau mau pergi bersamaku?" kata Leorio di tengah acara makan kami yang langsung di sambut batuk sengaja Killua.

"Kau tidak apa,Killua?" tanya Gon. Anak itu hanya tersenyum a la kucing sambil menggeleng. Sedang Leorio melirik Killua dengan sinis.

"Jadi?" tanya Leorio lagi.

"Baik. Kemana?" kataku. Namun iya memberikan jawaban yang tidak memuaskan.

"Nanti juga kau tahu!". Aku hanya merespon dengan menaikan sebelah alisku. Tanda tidak mengerti.

Setelah selesai dengan acara makan-makan kami, kami pun kembali ke apartemen masing-masing. Betepa terkejutnya aku saat melihat seoarng gadis kecil berambut hitam pekat pendek berkuncir satu, berbaju serba hitam, atasan tanpa lengan,celana pendek dan sebilah pedang di punggungnya berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemku sambil tersenyum tipis kearahku.

"Konichiwa, Kurapika Kuruta!" sapanya tetap dengan senyuman tipis padaku.

"Kay Inizaki-chan?" ucapku heran. Kay adalah kenalanku saat aku mencari lokasi di adakannya juga seorang Hunter lulusan tahun lalu. Tipe nennya Tokushitsu. Ia memiliki kemampuannya mengendalikan dan menciptakan 4 elmen. Ia tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Akupun menghampirinya dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Jadi di sini kau sekarang tinggal Kurapika-chan?" tanya gadis itu sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

"Kay, ngak usah pake embel-embel chan donk!" ucapku sambil sweatdrop.

"Kenapa? Aku inikan seniormu." ucapnya seperti biasa sok.

"Ngomong-ngomong dari mana kau tau letak apartemenku?"

" Aku tahu dari udara yang kau hembuskan dan suara langkah kakimu. Suara langkan setiap orang itu berbeda,loh!"

"Rasanya aku pernah dengar kata-kata itu dari Senritsu."

"Senritsu?"

"Dia itu rekan kerjaku."

"Oh….."

"Kau tinggal di mana?"

"Hehehehehe sebenarnya aku belum dapat tempat tinggal yang cocok. Di sini ?" ucapnya full senyum padaku. Sedang aku membatin 'ngomong aja mau ikut bersamaku'

"Tinggal saja di sini selama kau mau! " tawarku. Kurasa akan menyenangkan kalau punya teman satu apartemen.

"ARIGATHOU KU-CHAN!" serunya girang memelukku. Tiba-tiba bel apartemenku berbunyi.

"Hey,Kurapika,ayo kita pergi!" ajak Leorio dari balik pintu.

"Kau akan kencan dengannya? Selera yang buruk!" keluh Kay di depan monitor.

"Ah….. kau salah Kay. Dia itu temanku!"

"Baguslah!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak rela kau pacaran dengannya. Lihat saja! Wajah yang nampak bapak-bapak,kaca mata aneh, plus wajah mesumnya itu loh….. ngak cocok banget ama Kurapika yang manis!" tuturnya seraya merengut. Sedang aku hanya bisa ber sweatdrop ria.

"KURAPIKA! JANGAN MEMBUATKU MENUNGGU,DONK!" teriak Leorio. Baru saja aku hendak menjawab, tiba-tiba Kay menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya.

"pstt! Kau tunggulah di sini!" perintahnya seraya meninggalkanku. Akupun menuruti kata-katanya. Aku melihat apa yang di lakukannya lewat monitor yang ada di hadapanku. Kulihat Kay berjalan mendekati Leorio. Setelah itu dia hanya diam sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Merasa bosan, Leorio pun membuka percakapan.

"Adik kecil, apa kau melihat Kurapika?"tanyanyantersenyum pada Kay.

"Apa maksudmu? Dengar,ya! Aku palimg benci di anggap anak-anak! Mentang-mentang kau bapak-bapak jangan seenaknya memanggilku!" ucap Kay memasang tampang serius. "Kau tau, meski umurku baru 13 tahun, aku ini adalah Hunter dan pengguna nen profesonal! Tidak sepertimu yang baru bisa menguasai dasar nen!"

"APA KAU BILANG? BAPAK-BAPAK? DASAR BOCAH!" ucap Leorio emosi hendak memukul Kay menggunakan koper yang di bawanya. Namun tiba-tiba tangan Kay sudah berada di depan wajah Leorio.

"Eits! Apa begini caramu bertanya?" ucapnya tetap dengan tampang serius. Kemudian Leorio benar-benar hendak menghantam Kay dengan kopernya. Dan kali ini tiba-tiba Kay sudah berada di atas Leorio. Gadis itu mengeluarkan nen, ia mengumpulkan air yang ada di udara dan membentuknya menjadi tongkat es. BRUAK! Sebuah pukulan nan dahsyat dari Kay tepat mengenai sasaran, kepala Leorio.

"Huh…. Apa begini caramu memperlakukan wanita! Kau benar-benar kasar. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan nee-chan pergi denganmu!" keluh Kay merengut. Aku sempat tertegun dengan kata-kata Kay.

"Baiklah….." gumam Leorio.

"Huh?"

"Onna-san, siapa namamu?"

"Kay Inizaki!"

"Kay-san bisa kau beri tau di mana Kurapika?" tanya Leorio yang artinya ia menyerah.

"Kata-katamu memaksa!" protes Kay.

"Kay-san,kalau boleh tau di mana Kurapika?" tanya Leorio dengan senyum yang di paksakan. Kay mendesah pelan.

"Kurapika-chan, keluarlah!" perintahnya. Akupun berlari keluar apartemen.

"Oh….. arigathou Kami-sama!" syukur Leorio saat melihatku.

"Kurapika! Bawa ini bersamamu!" ucap Kay melemparkan sesuatu padaku.

"Kalung? Untuk apa?" tanyaku sambil menatap kalung berbentuk plus yang berhiaskan batu berwarna biru yang amat cantik.

"Anggap itu tanda terima kasihku karena mau menerimaku." Ucapnya full senyum. Akupun balas tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Ayo,Kurapika!" ajak Leorio.

"Leorio,matte!" perintah Kay.

"Apa?" tanya Leorio emosi serya berbalik.

"Bawa Kurapika dalam keadaan utuh atau kau yang tidak akan utuh!" ancam Kay mengeluarkan death glare dan aura pembunuh yang tajam pada Leorio.

"I~~~iya!" balas Leorio merinding. Setelah itu kami pun pergi.

**TBC**

Minna-san….. gimana? Kalo ada yang kuarang ato apa please di sampaikan melalui

**REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

Ahohohoho. Kalo Hunter X Hunter mania!

Setelah sekian lama berkutat di depan buku pelajaran yang tuebel,ngebosenin,and bikin penat… akhirnya Kay datang dengan membawa fic-fic anehnya!

Baiklah…. Saya perdembahkan :

**Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi Hunter X Hunter**

**Warning : Kurapika trans-gender**

Di sini Kurapika ngak tau nama pimpinan laba-laba.

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Kurapika's pov**

Matahari bersinar dengan indah sore ini. Aku dan Leorio berjalan beriringan dalam diam.

"Sore yang indah,ya!" tanya Leorio memecah keheningan. Aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"O,ya, Kurapika. Gadis kecil tadi itu siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Maksudmu Kay Inizaki?", dia menangguk.

"Dia kenalanku sebekum aku mengenalmu."

"Sepertinya, dia peduli padamu."

"Huh?" gumamku heran sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalaku. "Mungkin karena kita sama."

" Maksudmu?"

"Dia juga yatim piatu sepertiku. Dia kehilangan orang tua serta keluarganya di umur tujuh tahun."

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Entah, dia bilang kakaknya yang melakukan itu. Dia bilang kakaknya sekarang sudah menjadi ketua kelompok mafia. Karna itu dia jadi blacklist hunter untuk mencari kakaknya. Tapi, dia berbeda denganku. Ia menjadi blacklist hunter bukan untuk balas dendam, tapi untuk mencari kakaknya dan membujuknya untuk tidak membunuh lagi." Terangku seperti biasa panjang lebar.

"Gadis yang malang." Ucap Leorio lirih.

"Oya,Leorio. Kita mau kemanasih?" tanyaku karena sudah 15 menit kami berjalan tidak sampai-sampai.

"Sudahlah! Coba saja kau nikmati suasananya!" ucapnya tersenyum tanpa menatapku. Aku pun menuruti kata-katanya.

Kami terus berjalan dan berjalan. Hingga akhirnya aku baru sadar kalau kami sekarang sudah berada di suatu tempat yang jujur aku tampak asing bagiku.

"Leorio, ini di mana?" tanyaku yang menebarkan pandanganku.

"Kota ini, namanya Uthopia."

"Uthopia?"

"Hn…. Anu,Kurapika. Aku mau ke kamar kecil dulu! Kau tunggu di sini,ya!" perintahnya yang langsung pergi meninggalkanku sebelum aku meng-iyakan. Kemudian aku kembali memandangi kotakecil ini. Tempat ini sangat unik di mataku. Aku sama sekali tak melihat kendaraan bermesin berlalu lalang. Hanya pejalan kaki dan para orang yang berlalu lalang menggunakan sepeda. Rasa penasaran menyerangku. Aku pun berjalan pergi dari tempat semula. Seperti melupakan pesan Leorio, aku terus barjalan menjauh dari pusat kota. Sampai akhirnya aku baru sadar, kini aku tersesat di dalam hutan.

"APA ADA ORANG?" teriakku yang sama sekali tak mendapatkan jawaban.

'Oh tidak….. bagaimana ini? Aku sama sekali tidak tau jalan pulang!' batinku khawatir. Aku terus barjalan masuk hutan. Dan kini aku makin tersesat. Hingga akhirnya aku tiba di sebuah danau yang sangat indah. Warnanya yang gelap menandakan bahwa danau ini sangat dalam. Bukannya takut,aku malah menikmati suasana ini. Aku menutup mataku. Mencoba menghayati suasana yenang ini. Perasaan yang sudah lama ku lupakan. Perasaan tenang. Angin sepoi berhembus dengan lembut. Membuat rambut blode dan antingku berkibar. Pancaran sinar matahari yang hangat menerpa kulitku. Tiba-tiba suara biola yang indah membuka mataku. Menebar pandangan, mencari sumber suara. Kulihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam, bertubuh tinggi tegap bermain biola itu penuh penghayatan di sebrang danau. Melodi yang di mainkannya seolah menghipnotisku untuk mendekat. Hingga akhirnya aku berada sekitar tiga meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Sepertinya pemuda ini tak asing bagiku. Entah mengapa rasanya mata merahku ingin muncul. Namun aku berhasil menahannya. Dia berhenti memainkan musiknya dan terbelalak kaget saat menyadari kehadiranku. Akupun membalasnya dengan tatapan kaget ketika melihat reaksinya.

"Go-gomen! Aku menggangu,ya? Ba-baiklah, aku akan pergi." Ucapku malu seraya berbalik. Ia menatapku dengan heran.

"Ma-matte!" ucapnya yang berhasil membuatku kembali berbalik. "Maukah kau mendengarkan setu laguku lagi?",aku mengagguk dengan senyum. Setelah itu ia kembali memainkan musik yang lembut. Aku sangat menikmati permainan biolanya itu.

Setelah ia selesai memainkan musiknya,ia pun duduk tepat di sebelahku.

"Arigathou! Kau mau mendengarkan permainanku. Orang yang sama sekali tak kau kenal." Ucapnya padaku.

"Tidak apa! Permainanmu itu sangat bagus. Aku sangat menikmatinya." Balasku tersenyum padanya. Setelah itu kami diam. Memandangi pantulan sinar matahari dari danau.

"Nama saya Kuroro Lusifer. Kalau boleh tau,siapa nama anda?" ucap pemuda itu ramah.

"Kurapika Kuruta." 'Kuroror Lusifer?' nama yang terdengar tak asing bagiku. Ayolah….. sebenarnya siapa pria ini?

"O,ya, Kurapika-san, bagai mana anda bisa sampai ke tempat ini?" tanyanya yang membuatku sadar bahwa aku sedang tersesat. Aku berdiri dari posisiku.

"Se-se-se-sebenarnya. Aku tersesat." Ucapku blushing. Ia tampak menahan tawanya. Aku pun makin blushing.

"Baiklah,Kurapika-san. Akan saya antarkan anda pulang!" ucapnya berdiri dan langsung menarik tanganku. Entah seberapa merahnya wajahku sekarang.

"Onna-san beruntung bisa selamat melewati hutan ini." Uacapnya tanpa menatapku yang masih terus menarik tanganku.

"Maksud senpai?"

"Tak usah panggil aku senpai,panggil saya Kuroro saja."

"Hn…. gomen Kuroro, tapi bisa kau bicara tanpa menggunakan bahasa formal. Aku tidak terlalu suka percakapan formal di luar pekerjaan."

"Hm…. Baiklah."

"Kenapa kau bilang aku beruntung?" tanyaku kembali ke pembicaraan.

"Kau tahu, ini tempat yang sangat berbahaya? Di sini banyak hewan buas dan kelompok mafia bersarang di sini."ucapnya. kemudian aku diam. Tanpa sadar ternyata sedari tadi tanganku dan Kuroro terkait satu sama lain. Entah mengapa rasanya aku berdebar-debar. Ugh….. persaan apa ini?

Kini aku sudah berada di kota Uthopia. Aku hanya celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang. Leorio.

"Ada apa,Kurapika?"

"Hn…. Anu….. sebenarnya tadi aku kesini bersama seseorang, dia mengajaku ketempat ini. Aku baru pertama kali kesini!" ucapku tidak jelas. Namun pria yang menutupi dahinya dengan perbam itu paham maksudku.

"Kurapika,kau tinggal di mana?" tanyanya seolah mengerti pikiranku.

"Apartemen di pusat kota York Shin City." Jawabku khawatir aku tak dapat pulang. Kemudian ia kembali menarik tanganku.

"Ki-kita mau kemana?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Mengantarmu pulang." Ucapnya santai sambil menatapku dengan senyum yang menawan yang mampu membuat wajahku memerah.

Setelah lama berjalan akhirnya kami sampai di depan sebuah daun pintu. Depan apartemeku.

"Kurapika? Dimana Leorio? Kenapa kau tak bersama dengannya? Siapa dia?" tanya seorang gadis kecil beruntun padaku.

"Kay,ini Kuroro. Dia yang mengantarku pulang saat aku tersesat."

"Huh,jadi bapak-bapak mesum itu meninggalkanmu?" ucap Kay setengah emosi. *author di hajar massal Leorio fc*

"Arigathou,Kuroro-san." Ucapnya tanpa ekspresi ke arah Kuroro. Kuroro hanya tersenyum dan menagguk. Setelah itu Kay pun masuk kedalam apartemen.

"Kuroro,mau singgah dulu?" tanyaku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tidak usah,terimakasih. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, jaa nee!"

` "Matte,Kuroro! Boleh aku mengunjungimu lain waktu?" ia tetsentum.

"Tentu saja. Sayonara!"

"Sayonara!" balsku tersenyum senang. Setelah itu diapun pergi. Ketika masuk, aku melihat Kay merenung di depan jendela besar itu.

"Kay, kau tak apa?" tanyaku hati-hati padanya.

"Ah! Kurapika. Aku baik-baik saja,kok! Hn…. Sudah duku,ya! Aku menggantuk. Oyasumi!" ucapnya seraya masuk ke kamarnya. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

**To be contiuned.**

Aho minna-san!

Gimana? Kependekan,ya? Romancenya belum ke rasa,ya? Mungkin di next chap romencnya akan Kay coba untuk perkuat/plak.

Buat yang review udah dapet balasan melalui PM belum?

**K-san**: ahohoho mungkin lain, belum ada ide.

Oke… please your

**Review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

Sumimasen Hunter X Hunter FC. Kay datang lagi. Ada yang nunggu ngak? (backsound : NGAK!)

Oklah. Dari pada banyak cingcong….

**Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi Hunter X Hunter**

**Warning : Kurapika trans-gender**

**Typo(s) kececeran di mana-mana, OOC ngak mungin terlewat, OC-nya nauzubilah aneh. Yang bikin author sarap.**

Di sini Kurapika ngak tau nama pimpinan laba-laba.

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Kay's POV**

Aku masuk ke dalam kamarku dengan langkah yang gontai. Aku membanting tubuhku di atas kasur yang empuk. Sungguh, Siapa pria yang tadi mengantar Kurapika pulang? Apa benar dia….. ah! Tapi tak mungkin! Mana mungkin dia baik pada orang lain selain anggotanya.

"Ugh! Aku benar-benar binggung!" ucapku kesal dan menutupi mataku dengan telapak tangan kananku.

"Kapan aku bisa menemuinya,ya? Keinginan seperti itu kenapa sulit sekali untuk di penuhi! Tapi….. kalau aku tidak bertemu dengannya namun sikapnya telah berubah….. yang tidak masalah." Gumamku lagi.

Waktu terus berlalu tanpa henti-hentinya. Insomnia merasukiku. Akupun keluar kamar, memandangi kota York Shin City, kota yang tak pernah tidur ini lewat jandela. Kerlap kerlip lampu menghiasi kota besar ini. Bintang-bintang sama sekali tak terlihat. Hanya bulan yang nampak tak segan menampakan dirinya. Mataku terbelalak saat melihat jam di atas televisi.

"Apa? Jam 1? Pantas! Pertanda buruk!" gerutuku mengingat bahwa kalau aku belum tidur hingga pukul 11 malam artinya insomnia menyerangku. Kemudian aku kembali memandangi kerlap-kerlip lampu.

Jenuh memandagi kota. Aku berjalan keluar apartemen. Tak sengaja aku bertemu dengan dua orang bocah yang tampaknya sedikit lebih muda dariku. Satu berambut hitam lancip dan satunya lagi berambut putih berantakan. Mereka tampak asyik berdebat. Aku hanya membatin "Hitam putih? Berlawanan banget." Tiba-tiba mereka berjalan menghampiriku. Aku menatap mereka dengan malas.

"Hn…. Tadi aku lihat kau baru saja keluar dari apartemen Kurapika. Apa aku benar?" ucap anak berambut putih itu menatapku tajam. Aku pun balas menatapnya tajam.

"Iya. Kenapa?" balasku.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Kurapika."

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Hai! Aku Gon dan ini Killua! Kau siapa?" tanya anak di sebelahnya ramah dengan senyuman polos terukir di wajahnya.

"Kay Inizaki." Jawabku yang juga tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"13 tahun."

"Wah! kita seumuran!"

BLETAK!

Sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras mendarat di kepala anak bernama Gon itu.

"Gon! Kau tak boleh bersikap ramah pada penguntit!" ucap sang pelaku. 'Apa? Dia bilang aku penguntit!'. Sudut siku-siku sudah bertebaran di kepalaku. Menandakan aku sudah sangat marah. Aku mengluarkan nenku. Mengumpulkan air di udara dan membentuknya menjadi sebuah tongkat es.

"Apa katamu bocah tua? Penguntit?" ucapku emosi dengan nada dingin sambil menangkat tongkatku tinggi-tinggi. Gon dan Killua terbelalak dengan responku. Aku hendak menghantam Killua dengan tongkat itu namun ia berhasil lari sambil menarik tangan Gon. Tembok malang yang terkena hantaman tongkatku pun retak.

"GON! AYO LARI!" teriaknya.

"Matte!" ucapku santai namun emosi sambil mengejar mereka hingga keluar gedung.

"KIILUA! KENAPA AKU JUGA KENA?" ucap Gon.

"Kitakan teman. Jadi kau juga harus merasakan apa yang ku rasakan!"

"Aku tahu! Tapi bukan yang seperti ini Killua!" protes Gon yang masih berlari.

"Dengar,ya! Dengan kau ikut berlari bersamaku, berarti kau telah memberikanku semangat untuk terus berlari agar aku tak di tangkap bocah pendek itu!" jelas Killua yang membuatku tambah emosi. 'Pendek katanya?'

"Pendek katamu?" ucapku emosi namun tetap dengan nada santai nan dingin.

"HUEEEE…" mereka malah mempercepat langkahnya. Aku pun begitu.

"Bah! Gile bener,sih cewek ini! Larinya cepet banget!" gerutu Killua. Aku merasa jarakku dengan mereka tetap tanpa perubahan, 5 meter. Aku merasa semua ini sia-sia. Aku kembali mengeluarkan nenku dan menghembuskan angin yang kuat dari arah berlawanan 2 orang anak itu. Mereka merespon dengan ren. Walau berhasil namun tetap saja langkah mereka tersendat. Aku memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Aku menarik kerah Killua dan….

BLETAK!

Sebuah pukulan yang keras dari ku tepat mengenai sasaran, kepala Killua.

"Fu fu fu fu salah sendiri berani berusan dengan Kay Inizaki." Tawaku dengan nada dingin. "Minta maaf!"

"Cih! Bocah ini dingin banget,sih!" gerutu Killua.

BUK

BUK

PLAK

BRUAK

DESH

MEONG! (?)

"Minta maaf yang benar! Kau tahu! Sebenarnya aku ini tidak dingin seperti aniki!" ucapku kesal.

"Hah? Tidak dingin? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Kau ini!" ucapku emosi dengan nada tinggi sambil kembali hendak memukulnya.

"Kay, maafkanlah dia!" pinta Gon. Namun aku tidak merespon.

"I..Iya,iya! Gomenasai Kay Inizaki-chan!" ucapnya merunduk padaku.

"Baik! Aku maafkan! Tapi ngak usah pake embel-embel 'chan'" ucapku tersenyum bangga dengan manisnya.

"Huh! Semua pelarian ini membuatku lapar. Makan,yuk. Killua, Kay!" ajak Gon tersenyum. Aku mau meng-iya-kan. Namun melihat ekspresi Killua aku jadi malas.

"Apa? Kau tidak mau? Takku sangka selain dingin bocah pendek ini juga suka diet." Tutur Killua.

BLETAK!

"Baik. Aku ikut! Ayo ke toko es krim!" ajakku berjalan duluan.

"Uuhhhhh… kau kan tak perlu memukulku!" protes Killua.

"Masa bodoh! Kau yang bayar!"

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karna kau laki-laki. Masa cewe yang nteraktir?"

"Oh…. Kau itu perempuan,toh!" ejek Killua.

"Kenapa? Kau mau ini?" teriakku mengacungkan tongkat es. Aku hanya mendengar suara langkah menghampiriku dan suara Gon yang tertawa.

**TBC**

Hoah….. hallo minna! Maaf pendek banget! Apa Kay-chan tampak OOC?

Saatnya jawab review!

**Hiiyama Kaoru :** sorry about that, yes! I honestly including the less scrupulous author. but I will try to fix!

**Flower scnet : **thanks you very much!

** :** muahahahah soal typo memang akan terus bertebaran. Tapi aku akanberusaha menguranginya. Kurapika ngak ngenali Kuroro soalnya Kuroro tampil beda (heleh) dia tampil seperti yang author mau/plak. Maksudnya seperti dia bertemu dengan Neon.

**K-san : **maaf,ya!

**Airin Aizawa :** ohahahahah gitu,ya? Kok tahu kalo Kay adeknya Kuroro (author payah! Dah ketahuan kale tanpa di kasih tau!) OC-nya cuman pelengkap aja. Ngak di jodohin ama sapa-sapa. Reviewnya bukan sampah,kok! Thanks atas dukungannya.

**Natsu Hiru Chan :** fuahahaha thanks atas dukungannya!

**Rei-no-otome : **Nyahahahaha begitu,lah Rei-san. Typo(s) nya author masih banyak betebaran. Thankas buat reviewnya!

Nyahahahaha minna, sekian dulu. Maaf pendek! Habis Kay harus nyiapin diri untuk kemah.

** Review adalah kekuatan bagi autor untuk terus membuat cerita.**

**Karna itu please your review! ^^V**


	4. Chapter 4

Sumimasen para penghuni fandom HXH!

Gimana-gimana…. Ada yang kangen sama Kay-chan ngak?

(backsound:NGAKK….!)

Kalo yang penasaran ama kelanjutan cerita Kay?

(backsound:NGAK!) T^T *nagis guling-guling

**Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi Hunter X Hunter**

**Warning : Kurapika trans-gender**

**Typo(s) kececeran di mana-mana, OOC ngak mungin terlewat, OC-nya nauzubilah aneh. Yang bikin author sarap.**

Di sini Kurapika ngak tau nama pimpinan laba-laba.

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Kurapika's POV**

Sinar matahari masuk menerobos gorden kamarku. Suasana nan nyaman membuatku malas bangun dari tidurku. Tapi aku harus bangun! Kalau tidak siapa yang akan membuatkan sarapan untuk Kay? Pikirku dan langsung bangun.

Setelah selesai membuat roti, aku pun berniat membangunkan Kay.

"Kay! Apa kau sudah bangun? Ayo sarapan!" ajakku sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Namun tak ada jawaban. Perlahan aku memutar knop pintu gadis yang selalu berpakaian serba hitam itu. Mataku terbelalak saat tak mendapati siapapun di ruangan itu. Hanya kamar yang sedikit agak berantakan. Aku pun langsung berlari keluar apartemen.

"KAY!" panggilku khawatir di lorong gedung apartemen yang lumayan besar ini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju daun pintu bertuliskan angka 143 dan mengetuknya dengan agak kasar.

"Hey! Bisakah kau sopan sedikit!" teriak orang di dalam ruangan itu. Namun aku tak peduli dan terus mengetuknya dengan agak kasar.

"Hah! Iya-iya. Siapa di sana?" tanya sang pemilik kamar dengan nada sedikit emosi.

"Ini aku,Kurapika." Jawabku dengan ekspresi khawatir. Orang itu keluar dari ruangannya. Tampak wajahnya seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Ada apa, Kurapika?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau melihat Kay, Leorio?"

"Gadis Killer itu? Mana aku tahu!" ucapnya agak emosi.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Dia itu gadis yang manis tahu. Duh…. Kemana, sih, dia! Kalo ada kecelakaan di jalan gimana?" ucapku super kahwatir pada Leorio.

"Bocah seperti dia pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya santai sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Aku pun tertegun dengan ucapannya. Iya juga,ya! Pikirku. Kemudian aku memutar bola mataku.

"Kau… kemana kau kemarin!" ucapku sedikit emosi.

"Eh… itu… kemarinku pikir kau sudah pulang duluan. Jadi aku pulang." ucapnya dengan nada ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memeriksan ke apartemenku?"

"Ha-habis.. kalau ternyata kau tidak ada di apartemenmu dan bertemu dengan bocah yang kemarin…. Aku akan habis…."

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa tidak menelponku?" tanyaku emosi.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa tidak menelponku?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang, beberapa waktu ini handphoneku tidak biasa di pakai untuk mengirim pesan maupun menelpon. Hanya bisa menerima. Dasar Leorio baka!" kataku penuh emosi.

"Kau kenapa Kurapika-chan? Pagi-pagi kok udah marah-marah?" tanya seseorang di belakangku. Aku pun membalikan badanku. Kelegahan menghampiriku saat mendapati orang yang sedari tadiku cari kini berada di hadapanku.

"Kay! Kau ini ke mana aja,sih? Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, tahu!" ucapku seraya mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

"Ahahahah, gomen! Semalam aku bermain dengan dua bocah itu!" tujuknya pada dua orang anak laki-laki yang tak asing bagiku.

"Hey! Jangan sebut aku bocah! Kau sendiri jugakan masih bocah!" protes Killua sambil menunjuk-nujuk Kay. Namun Kay hanya cuek. Namun matanya langsung melirik tajam pada Leorio. Leorio yang merasa terancam nyawanya pun langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Takku sangka ternyata Leorio juga takut pada Kay." Ucap Killua.

"Nani, Killua-kun?" tanya Kay dengan innocent.

"Nah, Kay, Killua, Gon, ayo sarapan! Tadinya Cuma untukku dan Kay aja, sih. Tapi kalau kalian mau nanti akan ku buatkan." Ajakku. Mereka pun mengikuti langkahku.

**Kuroro's POV**

Siang hari yang senggan ini hanyaku habiskan dengan bersantai di pinggir danau Uthopia. Suasana tempat ini memang selalu nyaman. Namun tiba-tiba aku terbayang wajah seseorang. Seorang gadis manis yang sudah membuatku terus mencari. Gadis yang telah membunuh orang-orangku. Gadis yang membuatku harus hidup sendirian. Gadis yang sudah menancapkan rantainya di jantungku. Dan… gadis yang sudah membuat jantungku berdegup lebih kencang ketika aku memikirkannya. Kurapika Kuruta.

Semilir angin yang lembut terus membuatku tenggelam dalam lamunanku tentangnya. 'Baka! Apa yang ku pikirkan! Dia itu musuhku! Dan aku hanya mempermainkannya! Dan lagi aku akan membunuhnya, namun aku harus menemukan waktu yang tepat!' pikirku memukul pelan kepalaku.

"KYAA….." aku mendengar suara teriakkan seseorang yang tampaknya tak asing bagiku. Membuatku tersentak dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

ZRUUT. Mataku terbelalak saat melihat seorang gadis yang sudah ku kenal terlempar dari dalam hutan di sebrang danau.

"KURAPIKA!" teriakku berlari kearah gadis berambut blode itu.

"Kurapika!" panggilku lagi ketika jarakku dengannya sekitar 3 meter. Baru saja aku hendak memeriksa tubunya yang di penuhi dengan darah itu, namun sesuatu tiba-tiba memukul lengan kiriku dan membuatku terpental hingga ke danau. Tubuhku terus tenggelam masuk ke dalam danau. Dengan rasa sakit yang ku tahan aku berusaha keluar dari danau. Dan benar saja. Kulihat seekor hewan yang mirip dengan beruang hendak menyerang Kurapika yang sudah tak berdaya. Dengan secepatnya aku menarik pisau beracun dari celanaku dan melemparkan benda tajam itu pada hewan besar yang hendak menyerang Kurapika. Benda itu melesat dengan bebasnya dan tepat menacap pada kepala hewan itu dan membuatnya ambruk seketika.

"Head shot!" gumamku pelan dengan senyum tipis. Kulihat Kurapika mulai sadar. Ia pun mencoba berdiri. Namun tiba-tiba ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh masuk kedalam danau.

"He-Hei!" teriakku mencoba mengejarnya. Namun tiba-tiba aku terduduk karena kakiku terasa sangat sakit. Namun aku memaksakan diri berlari dan menceburkan diri kedalam danau, mencoba menolong gadis itu.

XxX

Napas memburuku saat aku berhasil menarik Kurapika keluar dari danau. Aku langsung mengalihkan perhatianku pada gadis yang tergolek lemah di sampingku.

"Ku-Kurapika!" panggilku memukul-mukul pipinya pelan. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

"KURAPIKA SADARLAH!" teriakku menekan-nekan dadanya, berharap ia membuka matanya. Aku mulai terisak karena sedari tadi tak ada respon.

"KURAPIKA! BANGUN!" teriakku lagi. Air mata jatuh membasahi pipiku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menempelkan bibiku pada bibirnya. Menekan hidungnya. Memberinya sedikit udara. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu terbatuk. Aku pun menarik wajahku.

"Kurapika!" ucapku khawatir.

"Uhuk uhuk. Host host. Kuroro?" ucapnya pelan membuka sebelah matanya dan menatapku.

"Syukurlah! Kau sudah sadar?" ucapku senang. Tak terasa air mata kembali membasahi pipiku. Aku pun reflex menyekanya.

"Kau menangis?"

"BAKA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HINGGA HEWAN ITU MENYERANGMU?" ucapku emosi tanpa merespon pertanyaannya. Ia menutup matanya.

"Gomen! Aku hanya mencoba menyerangnya saat dia mengintaimu. Aku melilitkan rantaiku padanya. Namun karna dia kuat, dia bisa melepaskan rantaiku dan langsung menyerangku." ceritanya dengan suara yang pelan. Aku blushing sesaat. Aku lengah gara-gara memikirkanmu tahu! Batinku. Ia membuka matanya dan berusaha berdiri. tiba-tiba ia hampir terjatuh. Namun secepatnya kutompang tubuh mungilnya itu.

"Hati-hati!" ucapku.

"A-arigatou!" katanya blushing dan itu membuatnya tampak makin manis. 'Cih! Apaan sih! Dia itu musuhku. Harusnya aku membunuhnya sekarang juga! Ta-tapi kenapa aku malah memikirkan hal-hal aneh? Mengkhawatirkannya pula!' Kini pikiranku makin kacau antara membunuhnya sekarang atau merawatnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kuroro. Kau tak apa?" panggil Kurapika. Aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ah… i-iya. Aku tak apa." kataku seraya mengangkat lututnya dan menggendongnya. Ia Nampak terkejut. 'Sial! Kenapa dia manis sekali hingga aku tak sanggup membunuhnya!' Pikirku dalam hati. Aku pun berjalan. Tanpaku sadari kini gadis berumur 16 tahun itu tertidur. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum senang.

**TBC**

Hai-hai minna… gimana? Typo masih banyak? (backsound:PASTI!)

Maaf,ya! Kalo soal typo, rasanya susah… banget untuk ngilanginnya. Tapi Kay akan berusaha untuk menguranginya. Trus kayaknya yang ini terkesan buru-buru,ya! (maklum, ngerjainnya di warnet plus cuman 3 jam)

Saatnya balas repiu:

**Airin Aizawa : **yah maklum kesan anak kecilnya kerasa, wong authornya aja masih bocah.

**Whitypearl : **wahahaha iya, nih. Kebetulan Kurapika jadi ruker, trus Kuroro jadi kakak pembinanya. Dua- duanya ikutan Kay-chan jalan 12 kilo. ^^

**Natsu Hiru Chan : **seperti yang di katakana Pearl-san. KuroKura ikut Kay kemah.

**Hiiyama Kaoru **hya ... .. period? Kay did not want that to be with him! * in the Black masses

**Review adalah kekuatan yang besar bagi para author untuk membuat cerita.**

**Jadi please your review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hay para penghuni fandom Hunter x Hunter!

Kay author yang paling lama ngapdate cerita padahal ceritanya pendek plus banyak membuat typo balik lagi….

Backsound : Ngak peduli. Sapa lo? Pergi sana! T^T

Hoke hoke, dari pada denger Kay nangis mending kita langsung CEKIDOT! *oi capslock

**Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi Hunter X Hunter**

**Warning : Kurapika trans-gender**

**Typo(s) kececeran di mana-mana, OOC ngak mungin terlewat, OC-nya nauzubilah aneh. Yang bikin author sarap.**

Di sini Kurapika ngak tau nama pimpinan laba-laba.

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Kuroro's POV.**

Siang berlalu begitu saja. Menyisakan kejadian yang tidak terduga. Aku berjalan pelan menahan pegal sambil mengendong seorang gadis manis berambut blode yang sebenarnya adalah musuhku. Suatu saat nanti pasti aku akan membunuhnya. Namun tidak sekarang. Tidak untuk saat ini.

Baru saja aku hendak masuk kedalam rumah kayu sederhana berlantai 2, tiba-tiba suara teriakan seorang gadis kecil berpakaian serba hitam menghentikan langkahku.

"KURAPIKA!" teriaknya menghampiriku.

"Kay-"

"Kurapika! apa yang terjadi padanya?" ucapnya menatapku tajam.

"Dia... di serang hewan buas dan tenggelam di danau." jawabku takut-takut namun tetap dengan ekspresi datarku. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandagannya pada tubuh Kurapika yang basah.

"Tenang! Dia hanya tidur." jelasku ketika menangkap ekspresinya. Ia lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat ganti bajunya!" ajaknya membuatku tersentak dengan wajah bersemu.

"Ki...kita?" koreksiku. Ia langsung tertawa lepas ketika mengerti maksudku.

"Hihihihi, iya-iya. Kalau begitu pinjami aku kemejamu!" ucapnya masih tertawa kecil. Aku pun mengangguk kecil seraya melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam rumah.

Setelah membaringkan tubuh Kurapika di kamarku, aku pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan Kay yang hendak menggantikan pakaian Kurapika. tak lama kemudian ku lihat Kay keluar kamar dengan membawa pakain Kurapika yang basah.

"Tolong jagakan Kurapika! Aku akan kembali setelah ini!" ucapnya beranjak pergi. Aku mengikuti langkahnya. tiba-tiba ia menghilang bersamaan dengan berhembusnya angin di sore itu.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya? Sepertinya dia bukan gadis kecil biasa." gumamku pelan. Anak itu mengingatkanku pada seorang gadis bermata onix sepertiku. Imoto-chan. Dia adalah satu-satunya keluargaku yang tidakku bunuh di malam 'itu'. Entah mengapa aku tak tega begitu melihat sorot matanya. Apa Kay 'ini' enar-benar Imoto-chan. Nama mereka memang sama, Kay. Tapi mustahil! Kay yang 'ini' bermata emas, sedang Imoto-chan memiliki mata onix. Dan lagi pasti Imoto-chan sudah mati karena tak bisa hidup sendiri, karena malam 'itu' terjadi saat umurnya 7 tahun. Sudahlah! Di pikirkan pun tak ada gunanya. Lebih baik sekarang aku memilih waktu yang tepat untuk mengambil nyawa Si Pengguna Rantai. Besok. Saat rantai di jantungku menghilang. Akanku pastikan dia tak akan melihat matahari pagi keesokan harinya. Namun yang sekarang jadi pertanyaanku adalah... Apa benar Kurapika tidak mengenaliku yang seperti ini?

* * *

><p>Malam hari yang cerah kali ini ku habiskan dengan bersantai di beranda kamarku yang ada di lantai 2 sambil memandangi bintang-bintang. Yah! hal itu memang dapat terjadi karena rumahku berada di tengah hutan dan merupakan satu-satunya rumah di daerah ini. Sesekali aku meneguk teh hangat yang ada di tanganku. Sesekali juga aku menatap dingin pada seorang gadis satu-satunya sisa keturunan Kuruta yang tengah tertidur pulas.<p>

"Gomen, Kuroro!" igaunya yang mampu membuat rona di pipiku. Baru pertama kali aku mendengar seseorang- ah! Buakan, tapi korbanku meminta maaf padaku.

Aku meletakkan cangkir putih di tanganku pada sebuah meja kecil bulat. Dengan ragu, ku langkahkan kakiku mendekati gadis blode itu. Tanpa ku sadari, tatapan dinginku berubah menjadi senyuman tipis ketika ku lihat wajah manisnya yang tertidur. Dengan perlahan aku menaikan selimut yang menutupinya hingga bahu. Mungkin untuk yang terakhir ini aku akan berbuat baik padanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara ketukan. Aku yang mengetahui siapa orang itu langsung mempersilahkannya masuk. Kemudian terlihatlah Kay memasuki ruangan ini denagn membawa sebuah pakaian berwarna merah.

"Ini!" ucapnya menyodorkan benda itu padaku. Aku pun menerimanya. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kurapika.

"Syukurlah! Dia selamat saja aku sudah senang. Sepertinya, asal ada gadis 'ini' tak akan jadi masalah. Huh... Aku benar-benar tak berguna!" ucapnya menghela napas panjang. Aku hanya bungkam mendengar kata-katanya yang takku mengerti.

"Ah! Kuroro-san. Bisa kau berjanji satu hal padaku?" tanyanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Bisa tolong kau jagakan Kurapika untukku?" ucapnya pelan. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil. Aku kan seorang mafia. Jadi aku tak perlu menepati janji. Namun anggukan dariku dapat membuat senyum manis Kay mengembang.

"Arigathou, Kuroro-san!" ucapnya seraya berbalik dan pergi. Aku hanya melihat ia menghilang di telan kegelapan malam.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari menjelang. Suara burung, suasana hening, dan udara pagi yang segar menyapa terlebih dahulu. Aku bejalan menaiki tangga dengan hati-hati sambil membawa sarapan yang masih hangat di tanganku. Devil smile langsung menghiasi wajahku ketika ku sadari bahwa ini adalah sarapan terakhirnya. Karna seperti yang ku katakan tadi, ' Akanku pastikan dia tak akan melihat matahari pagi kesokan harinya'.<p>

Dengan perlahan aku memutar knop pintu kamarku. Dapat ku lihat seorang gadis bermandikin cahaya matahari masih tertidur dengan damainya. Baru saja aku meletakkan sarapannya di atas sebuah meja, aku langsung merasakan gerakannya. Dan benar saja. Gadis itu terbangun sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ohayo, Kurapika!" sapaku ramah padanya.

"O-Ohayo, Kuroro!" balasnya binggung. Ia tersentak ketika menyadari bajunya telah berganti menjadi sebuah kemeja putih yang lebih besar di banding ukuran tubuhnya. Wajahnya pun langsung merona.

"Tenang! Bukan aku yang mengganti pakaianmu!" ucapku. Ia hanya blushing. Namun aku langsung tersentak kaget saat ia mulai mengeluarkan nennya dan memunculkan rantainya. Aku hanya bungkam. Apa dia sudah tahu siapa aku? Apa dia akan menyerangku? Ia lalu mengeluarkan salah satu rantainya dan mengarahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Dan dapat ku lihat luka di tubuhnya sembuh dengan cepatnya.

"Ah! Go-gomen! Kau terkejut, ya? Tadi itu Holy Chain." jelasnya. Senyum licik langsung keluar dari wajahku. Mungkin aku bisa mencuri kemampuannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menghabisinya. Sekali tepuk dua lalat.

"O,ya, Kurapika. Semalam Kay membawakanmu ini." ucapku menyodorkan sebuah baju berwarna merah padanya. Ia pun menerimanya.

"Setelah ganti cepat kau makan sarapanmu!"ucapku keluar dari kamar.

* * *

><p>Mataku membutat sempurna. Wajahku terasa panas. Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya, bahkan efeknya sampai ke kepala. Aku berharap Kurapika tak melihat rona di pipiku ketika aku melihatnya saat ini. Saat ini gadis Kuruta itu tengah menggunakan gaun berwarna merah yang menutupi tubuhnya dari bahu hingga atas lutut. Itu membuatnya tampak makin manis walau tanpa riasan sedikitpun di wajahnya.<p>

"Ah! Ka-Kay itu... Seenaknya saja memilihkan pakaian untukku!" protesnya blushing. Aku hanya teryawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"Ja.. Jangan mengejek!" protesnya blushing denagn sedikit merengut. Ingin rasanya aku melepaskan tawaku.

"Hm... Kurapika. Mari ku antar pulang. Pasti keluargamu sudah khawatir!" ajakku. Ia lalu merunduk. Aku tahu dia sedang mencoba menyembunyikan kesedihannya dariku.

"Ke..keluarga,ya? Kurasa mereka tak akan mengkhawatirkanku lagi." ucapnya lirih.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu gara-gara 'mereka'!" ucapnya dengan nada jengkel bercampu sedih.

"Mereka? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku terus memancing kesedihannya. Entah mengapa aku juga merasa sedih melihatnya seperti itu.

"Sudahlah! Tak usah di bahas lagi!" aku tahu sekarang matanya merah dan berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja aku tak apa. Jangan anggap aku wanita lemah! Aku mau pulang sendiri! Arigathou untuk semuanya! Gomen merepotkan!" ucapnya jengkel seraya meninggalkanku.

"Kurapika! Matte!"panggilku. Namun ia cuek dan terus berjalan. Baka! Apa yang barusanku katakan? Dia belum tahu siapa aku saja dia sudah semarah ini. Matte! Kenapa aku mengkhawatirkan hal ini? Bukankah aku hanya ingin mempermainkannya?

* * *

><p><strong>Kurapika's POV<strong>

"Tadaima!" ucapku dengan nada jengkel seraya menutup pintu dengan emosi.

"O-Okaeri, Kurapika!" balas Kay yang hendak melahap sandwichnya. Namun tidak jadi karena kaget dengan sikapku tadi. "Ka-Kau kenapa, Kurapika? Pulang-pulang marah-marah." tanya Kay sweatdrop.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" ucapku tetap dengan nada jengkel seraya masuk kamar.

"Hn... Anu, Kurapika!" panggil Kay yang membuatku baru masuk kamar keluar lagi.

"Nani?"

"Anu... Kau terlihat manis mengenakan pakaian itu." ucap Kay blushing seraya menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. Wajahku blushing.

"A-Arigathou!" balasku masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu. Aku lalu mengalihkan pandangangku pada cermin dan dapat ku lihat bayangan diriku. Wajahku kembali merona. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalau ini aku. Aku lalu membanting tubuhku di big size milikku.

Kenapa aku marah padanya? Kan dia sudah menolongku. Dan lagi dia kan tak tahu apa-apa. Ya sudahlah... aku akan minta maaf padanya.

**TBC**

Hiyey! Gimana Minna? Masih Aneh? Cerita ngak nyambung? masih banyak typo?

Menulis chapter ini benar-benar perjuangan berat setelah sebelumnya harus ngulang dari awal gara-gara mati lampu... HIKS! T^T

Backsound : Lah... Authornya malah curhat...

Saatnya bales repiu!

**Hozumi :** Maksudnya siapa yang bikin kesel? Kay,ya? HUE... *nangis 5 gentong. but thanks for your review!

**Natsu Hiru Chan :** Hehehe, gitu, ya? Kay juga suka yang itu. (Lah? kok malah kaya Dora?) thanks atas repiu!

**Hiiyama Kaoru:** Ahahahah actually my problem with Killua. I still doubt that our relationship can be said there is 'something' or not. but, about me mocking myself ... of course, because no body perfect! ^^ thanks for your spirit!

**Airin Aizawa : **Ahahaha, iyalah... wong saya itu author yang suka bikin OOC. Thanks repiunya!

**scarlet85 : **Eh? Masa? ngantung,ya? Thanks udah di ingetin!

**Whitypearl : **Ah... Gitu,ya? Habis Kay binggung mau nulis apa buat penulisannya. Sorry nagk bisa panjang! Coz ngerjainnya cuamn 3 jam plus di warnet pula. Makasih udah mau nunggu fic aneh Kay! T^T *nangis terharu sambil meluk-meluk Pearl-san.

**Review adalah kekuatan yang besar bagi para author untuk membuat cerita.**

**Jadi please your review!** ^^v


	6. Chapter 6

Hai Minna! Ada yang kangen sama Kay ngak?

Setelah sekian lama ngak melanjutkan cerita abal Kay yang satu ini, akhirnya Kay dapat melanjutkannya juga, hwahahahahaha.

Hoke!

**Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi Hunter X Hunter**

**Warning : Kurapika trans-gender**

**Typo(s) kececeran di mana-mana, OOC ngak mungin terlewat, OC-nya nauzubilah aneh. Yang bikin author sarap.**

Di sini Kurapika ngak tau nama pimpinan laba-laba.

Don't like, don't read.

Kurapika's POV

Pukul 15.30. Setelah menyelesaikan tugas dari tuan Norstand, aku berniat menemui Kuroro untuk minta maaf padanya. Namun sebelumnya aku harus pulang untuk membuatkan Kay makan malam.

"Tadaima!" ucapku melagkah memasuki apartemenku. Namun aku tak mendapati seorang pun di sana. Aku pun mengecek seluruh ruangan. Namun aku tetap tak menemukan siapa pun. Lalu aku berjalan menuju kamar Kay. Namun tetap saja aku tak menemukannya.

'Mugkin sedang main dengan Gon dan Killua', pikirku. Namun mataku tiba-tiba tertuju pada secarik kertas kecil yang berada di atas meja bundarnya. Lalu aku pun meraih kertas itu.

"Memo?" gumamku mulai membaca.

_**To : Kurapika-chan**_

_Kurapika, maaf aku pergi tanpa pamit padamu. Awalnya aku ingin memberitahumu tadi pagi, namun melihat ekspresimu yang seperti itu aku jadi mengurungkan niatku. Lalu awalnya aku hendak memberi tahumu lewat ponsel, namun aku takut itu malah akan mengganggumu. Jadi aku tinggalkan memo ini. Terimakasih sudah mau menerimaku di apartemenmu. Semoga suatu saat nanti kita bisa bertemu kembali._

_Salam sayang,_

_**Kay Inizaki**_

Mataku membelalak setelah membaca memo itu.

"Ke-kenapa mendadak sekali?" ucapku. Setelah itu aku meletakkan kembali kertas itu dan melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Kuroro. Tiba-tiba firasat buruk menyerangku. Namun aku hanya mengabaikannya.

**XxX**

Langkahku terhenti saat aku sudah sampai di depan sebuah danau. Lama aku duduk di tepian danau tersebut. Namun aku sama sekali tak mendapati kehadiran Kuroro.

"Apa dia marah karena aku membentaknya?" ucapku sedih. Namun tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku pun berbalik. Kulihat Kuroro dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Senyumanku kini telah menjadi tatapan binggung.

"Ada apa, Kuroro?" tanyaku seraya berdiri.

**Kay's POV**

**flashback**

Setelah meninggalkan memo untuk Kurapika, aku pun berjalan keluar kamar dan mengambil sebilah pedang yang sudah ku letakkan di meja ruang tamu.

"Itterasai, Kurapika-chan!" gumamku pelan seraya menutup pintu apartemen. Baru saja aku hendak melangkahkan kaki, lagi-lagi aku bertemu 2 bocah yang taka sing bagiku.

"Konichiwa, Kay!" sapa Gon riang seraya menghampiriku.

"Konichiwa, Gon, Killua!" balasku tersenyum.

"Hn!" respon Killua kecil.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Gon. "Kok bawa-bawa tas segala?"

"Ah, itu…. Aku mau melanjutkan perjalanan."

"Apa-apaan bahasamu itu? Sok sekali. Memang anak kecil sepertimu mau ke mana?" tanya Killua sewot.

"Tentu saja mau memburu penjahat. Kan lumayan, penjahat kelas A 1 kepala di hargai 50 juta zeni!" balasku kesal. "Bagaimana pun juga aku ini blacklist hunter."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku dan Killua mau mengajakmu makan es krim lagi. Oya, juga makan stick balado." Kata Gon kecewa.

"Hey! Kau yang mengajakku!" protes Killua.

"Ayolah Kay! Yang terakhir kali ini saja!" pinta Gon dengan puppy eyes no jutsu. Aku tak tega melihat tampangnya pun akhirnya mengiyakan.

**XxX**

**Flashback end**

"Kita kan sudah makan stick balado dan es krim. Jadi bisakah kita sekarang berpisah?" tanyaku pada Gon. Saat ini kami berada di sebuah taman.

"Sebentar lagi!" ujar Gon.

"Apanya yang sebentar lagi? Kita sudah bermain dari pagi 'kan!"

"Tapi-"

"Gon!"

"Kenapa tidak tinggal bersama kami saja?" ujar killua menyedot jus jeruknya.

"Huh?" desisiku.

"Kenapa tidak tetap tinggal di apartemen Kurapika saja?" jelas Killua.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkannya." Balasku.

"Kurapika tidak merasa keberatan, kok!" kata Gon tegas yang tentu saja tetap terlihat polos.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa." Balasku.

"Memang apa yang ingin kau lakuakan sampai segitunya?" tanya Killua.

"Sudahlah! Bocah tua tak perlu tahu." Ucapku dengan ekspresi malas.

"Kau, dasar cewe aneh!" balas Killua.

"Apa kau bilang?"

DEGH!

Aku tersentak. Ada yang mengganjal perasaanku

"Ada apa, Kay?" tanya Killua menatapku heran.

"Ku-Kurapika!" desisku cemas.

"Ada apa dengan Kurapika?" tanya Gon polos. Namun aku tak menggubrisnya dan segera meraih pedangku. Lalu ku pacu kakiku untuk berlari secepat mungkin. Dapatku dengar suara Killua dan Gon yang beteriak memanggil namaku dan mencoba mengejarku. Namun aku sama sekali tak meresponnya. Yang ku pikirkan sekarang hanyalah keselamatan Kurapika. Insting dari kalung yang ia kenakan benar-benar membuatku khawatir. Kurapika, kau hatus slamat!

**TBC**

Hoah! Akhirnya bisa di lanjutkan. Kayanya masih terlalu sedikit, ya! Ok, saatnya balas repiu!

**RedMahlova**: Gomen, Lova-san! Kay beneran lupa! (Lupa sih lupa, tapi baikin donk!) Makasih udah di ingetin!

**Airin Aizawa: **Hoah, makasih bgt! 3 Kuroro-nii itu mang aneh kok! *di telen indoorfish

**Whitypearl: ** Ya iyalah Kuroro-nii ngak sanggup bunuh Kurapika, wong Kay udah siap sabit di lehernya kalo macem-macem. *di tipuk Bandit secret

**Natsu Hiru Chan: **Duh! Gomen baru update! Thanks repiunya!

**bLuEKnIgHt04: **Thanks for your review. Gomen late update

**Kaoru Hiiyama: **thanks for your review! ^^

**Lovelykillua: **Soal kejelasan jangan salahkan aku! Kay memang agak konslet

Makasih banget buat para readers dan reviewer. Please! Your review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi Hunter X Hunter**

**Warning : Kurapika trans-gender**

**Typo(s) kececeran di mana-mana, OOC ngak mungin terlewat, OC-nya nauzubilah aneh. Yang bikin author sarap.**

Di sini Kurapika ngak tau nama pimpinan laba-laba.

Don't like, don't read.

**Kuroro's POV**

"Ku-Kuroro, ada apa ini? Kau bukan seperti Kuroro?" tanya gadis bermabut blonde di depanku. Mata shappirenya menatapku dengan takut-takut. Sedang mata onyx milikku terus menatapnya dingin. Sedingin hatiku saat ini.

"Aku yang dulu malah bukanlah Kuroro yang sebenarnya."

"Bi-bicara apa kau?"

"Kurapika, boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" tanyaku seraya mengeluarkan sebuah buku dengan cover yang memilikki bercak darah. Ia hanya diam menatapku. Mata shppirenya kini membola saat melihatku melepas perban di dahiku.

"Ka-kau..." katanya langsung melompat mundur.

"Boleh aku minta nyawamu?" kataku dingin seraya berjalan mendekatinya. Ia pun dengan segera mengeluarkan rantainya.

"Sejak kapan rantai itu menghilang?" tanyanya siaga. Aku hanya menyeringai tipis.

"Kau tak perlu tahu." balasku seraya mengeluarkan Fun Fun Cloth. Lalu aku mempercepat langkahku. Ku lemparkan kain merah marun itu ke arahnya. Dengan segera ia melompat mundur dan membalas seranganku dengan rantainya. Aku merunduk sebelum benda itu mengenaiku. Dengan cepat aku melompat ke arahnya. Mata scarletnya membulat. Aku menghilangkan Fun Fun Cloth dan mencoba memukulnya berulang kali. Namun di saat itu juga ia berhasil menghindar berulang kali. Ia, hendak mengikatku dengan Daushing Chain. Namun aku lebih dahulu melompat ke atasnya, hendak meyerangnya dari udara. Ku arahkan tinjuan ke arahnya. Namun ia melompat maju.

BRUAK

Alhasil tangan putih pucatku yang di selimuti nen menghantam tanah hingga retak. Sedetik kemudian, aku menyerangnya dari samping. Ia tampak terkejut dengan perpindahan posisiku yang tiba-tiba. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan itu malah membuat pukulanku tepat mengenai perutnya hingga ia terlempar dan menabrak barisan pohon di belakangnya.

"Ugh!" rintihnya mencoba bangkit. Darah mulai mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Ku lihat ia menatapku tajam dengan mata merahnya yang sangat indah. Namun sayang, keindahan itu akan segera musnah. Akhirnya ia pun pingsan. Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Ku tarik kerah baju Kurutanya. Aku menarik Benz Knife dari sakuku.

Binggung. Itulah yang saat ini aku rasakan. Antara senang dan bersalah. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di pipiku. Air mata? Apa-apaan ini? Ku rasakan kini tubuhku bergetar. Entah mengapa aku merasa sakit melihatnya seperti ini. Namun aku harus tetap melaksanakan tujuanku. Dengan ragu aku mengangkat pisauku. Hendak menghujamkannya ke jantung gadis di depanku.

"Dengan ini, dendam Paku dan Ubo terbalas sudah..."

"ANIKI! JANGAN!"

PRANG!

Pisauku terlepas saat sebuah batu menghantamnya. Aku pun meoleh ke arah datangnaya batu tadi.

BYUUUR!

Aliran air yang sangat deras menghantam tubuhku dan membuatku terhanyut. 'A-air dari mana ini?' Pikirku.

**Normal POV**

Kuroro terhanyut bersamaan dengan ayunan tangan Kay. Lalu gadis bermata emas itu berlari menghampiri tubuh Kurapika yang terbaring lemas.

"KURAPIKA!" teriaknya seraya mengguncang tubuh Kurapika dengan khawatir.

"Uhuk-uhuk! Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Kuroro seraya berusaha bangkit. "Imoto?"

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Aku kan sudah minta padamu untuk menjaganya dan kau bilang 'iya'. Tapi kenapa kau malah hendak membunuhnya? Mengingkari janji dan menyerang perempuan, Apa kau masih pantas di panggil laki-laki, HUH? BAKA ANIKI?" teriak Kay jengkel.

"Diam! Dia sudah membunuh Paku dan Ubo." Balas Kuroro membentak.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Tak sadarkah kau? Kau sudah mebantai klannya!" balas Kay tak mau kalah.

"Itu-"

"Lagi pula... aku tahu... kau mencintainya 'kan!" terka Kay "Tapi kenapa kau melukainya?"

Kuroro yang mendengar kata-kata Kay terdiam. Ia berdiri tegak dan berjalan menghapiri kedua gadis yang tak jauh darinya. Kay meletakkan tubuh Kurapika dan berjalan mundur. Mata emasnya menatap Kuroro dengan waspada. Kuroro mendudukan tubuhnya di hadapan Kurapika. Lalu dengan segera di peluknya tubuh mungil Kurapika.

"Gomen, Kurapika! Gomenasai! Aku benar-benar bodoh! Gomen!" ucapnya terisak. Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menyandarkan tubuh Kurapika di batang pohon.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Kay?" tanya Kuroro tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada wajah manis Kurapika.

"Aku?" Kay melepaskan kotak lens emasnya. Dan tampakalah mata Onyx sehitam langit malam. "Aku hanya seorang Blacklist Hunter yang baru saja menyelesaikan misinya."

"Bukan begitu." Kuroro memutar badannya dan menatap sosok Kay. "Apa kau Kay Lusifer? Imotoku?"

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih bertanya?" kata Kay kesal. "Payah sekali baru menyadarinya, aniki baka!"

GYUUT

"Hei-hei! Salah sendiri kau mengubah warna matamu itu." Protes Kuroro menarik pipi Kay. Kay menepis tangan Kuroro dan menunduk.

"Kay..."

"Baka! Kau tahu? Aku melakukan hal itu untuk melindungi diriku dari para Blacklist yang memburu keluarga Lusifer. Sejak kau membunuh ka-sama, otou-sama, dan nee-sama, aku jadi harus lari sendiri. Apalagi saat kau sudah terkenal sebagai 'Kepala Ryodan', aku makin kesusahan tahu! Karena itu aku mengubah warna mataku. Aku..." kalimat Kay terputus saat tubuh mungilnya merasakan dekapan hangat. Dekapan yang selama ini ia rindukan. Pelukan sang aniki. Anggota keluarga yang paling ia sayangi.

"Gomen, Kay!" kata Kuroro dan mampu membuat air mata Kay pecah.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi!" tangis Kay membalas pelukan Kuroro. Kuroro mengelus kepala Kay lembut.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang, berhentilah menangis! Kau tampak jelek saat memangis?" kata Kuroro melepaskan dekapannya dan tersenyum hangat pada Kay. Kay mengapus jejak air matanya.

"Apa mata aniki sudah buram, aku tetap terlihat manis dalam keadaan apapun, kok!" balas Kay merengut. Kuroro hanya tertawa kecil.

SYUUUNG  
>BLARRR<p>

Sebuah suara ledakan membuat Kuroro dan Kay mengubah posisi secara tiba-tiba.

"Kay, tolong bawa Kurapika ke tempat yang aman!" pinta Kuroro. Dengan segera Kay pun melaksanakannya.

"Hati-hati!" kata Kay dan pergi begitu saja dengan kemampuan transportasi Kuroro.

"Hah! Sial sekali. Kenapa tidak kena?" keluh seseorang di antara kepulan asap. Kuroro menatap pria berambut merah itu dingin.

"Hai! Kita bertemu lagi, Kuroro." Sapa orang itu.

"Untuk apa Blacklist sepertimu datang menemuiku, Alex?"

"Tentu untuk memburu Lusifer. Awalnya aku hanya berniat menangkap Si Putri Lusifer, tapi takdir malah mengatakan aku harus menangkap Putra Mahkota Lusifer."

"Kulihat kau tak datang sendiri."

"Tentu." Balas Alex memberi komando pada para anggotanya untuk menyerang Kuroro. Tindakan yang sia-sia.

GROOOOO

Semburan api dari arah samping mampu membuat gerakan para anggota Alex terhenti. Bahkan sudah melukai beberapa diantaranya.

"Wow!" kagum Kuroro menoleh.

"Gadis itu yang melakukannya!" tunjuk seseorang ke sebuah dahan pohon. Tanpak Kay duduk dengan santainya sambil menompang dagu.

"Hai!" sapanya malas.

"Apa seorang bocah?"

"HE, BOCAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Alex.

"Mati kau." Gumam Kuroro.

"Apa? Bocah katamu?" ulang Kay dengan banyak persimpangan di kepalanya."Aku ini Blacklist Hunter tahu!"

"Apa? Blacklist? Kau bercanda? Bocah sepertimu?" ejek seseorang tanpa rambut (Baca : botak) di susul tawa yang lainnya. Kay turun dari pohon setinggi 7 meter itu dengan hanya melompat. Semua tercenggang. Kay mendekati mereka dengan langkah yang di hentakan, dan-

BRUAK

"Aku-"

PLAK

"Paling-"

BLETAK

"Benci-"

DESH

"Kalau-"

BRUAK

"Aku-"

CETAK

"DI ANGGAP ANAK KECIL!"  
>BRUAK<br>PLAK  
>DESH<br>CETAK  
>MEONG<p>

"Nah, siapa selanjutnya?" tantang Kay emosi setelah menghajar beberapa anggota Alexs. Ia menatap gerombolan yang tersisa dengan seringai sambil memutar-mutar lengannya.

"Tu 'kan. Benar apa kataku." Gumam Kuroro lagi.

"SERANG!" teriak Alex. Anggota yang tersisapun menyerang Kuroro secara bergerombol. Dengan santai, Kuroro mengeluarkan Bandit Secretnya. Tiba-tiba Fun Fun Cloth telah membungkus anggota Alex. Kain itu mengecil dan jatuh tepat di hadapan Alex.

"Jadi, kita lanjutkan?" Tanya Kuroro menatap Alex dingin.

"Cih!" desis Alex berlari pergi.

"Huh, payah! Ecek-ecek begitu mau melawan Kay." Kesal Kay.

"Kau hebat, Kay-chan!" kagum Kuroro sweatdrop mengingat kegananasan adiknya.

"Tentu saja."

"Kay!" panggil seseorang membuat pemilik nama menoleh. Mata Kay sontak berkaca-kaca.

"PIKA-CHU!" panggil Kay seraya memeluk Si Pemikik Julukan Baru. "Baka! Kau membautku khawatir."

"Maaf!" balas Kurapika tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Kay.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi! Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi!" protes Kay melepaskan pelukannya. Kurapika pun mengangguk.

Mata Shappire Kurapika mentap Kuroro. Matanya sontak membulat. Ia berlari ke arah Kuroro dengan cepat. Kay tampak terkejut dengan kejadian itu.

DOR

JLEEB

"KURAPIKA!",darah terciprat ke wajah Kuroro. Suasana hening sejenak. Kuroro tampak terkejut menatap Kurapika.

"Ku-Kurapika!" panggil Kuroro bergetar.

"Ka-kau tak apa?" tanya Kurapika dengan suara parau. Darah terus keluar dari jantungnya. Kurapika hempir terjatuh, dengan segera Kuroro menompang tubuh Kurapika. Mata onyx mengarah kepada datangnya peluru tadi. Tampak Alex menatap Kuroro dengan seringainya. Sebuah snipper bertengger di bahunya. Namun tiba-tiba seringai itu menghilang dan di gantikan wajah dingin Killua yang baru saja menembuskan kukunya di jantung pria itu. Semua terpaku melihat tingkah Killua. Termasuk Gon yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ki-Killua?" kata Gon. Killua cuek dan berlari kearah Kuroro dan Kurapika di ikuti Gon.

"KURAPIKA!" teriaknya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gon pada Kay.

"Kurapika! Hei! Kurapika!" panggil Kuroro menepuk-nepuk pipi Kurapika setelah sadar dari tertegunnya. Tak ada jawaban. Killua mendekat dan memegang tangan Kurapika. Memeriksa denyut nadi gadis itu. Tiba-tiba Killua merunduk. Air mata mulai keluar dari matanya. Ia menggeleng pelan. Mencoba menguatkan dirinya. Mata Kay membulat. Air mata ikut keluar dari pandangan kosongannya bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh mungil itu. Gon mentup matanya. Kuroro langsung mengangkat jasad Kurapika.

"Mau kemana kau, aniki payah?"

"Aku mau membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kalau bergegas mungkin kita masih sempat."

"Tidak perlu." Balas Kay berdiri dari posisinya.

"APA MAKSUDMU?" bentak Kuroro. Kay diam. Ia berjalan menuju danau dan mencelupkan tangan kanannya di air danau yang dingin itu. Nen Kay nampak berpusat di tangan kanannya. Mata Kuroro terbelalak.

"Kay! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau membunuh dirimu sendiri?" bentak Kuroro.

"Diam!"

"Kay! Takku izinkan kau memakai teknik itu!"

"Memang sejak kapan ada yang bisa mengaturku? Sejak kecil aku hidup liar. Jadi jangan salahkan aku bila aku tak menurut padamu." Kata Kay seolah menyalakan Kuroro.

"Teknik itu... jangan-jangan! Kay..." gumam Killua.

"Kau bicara apa. Killua?" tanya Gon.

"Itu penebus roh."

"Huh?"

"Orang yang sudah mati bisa di hidupkan kembali."

"Bagus 'kan, berarti kita bisa menghidupkan Kurapika."

"Yang jadi masalah adalah... pengguna teknik itu kemungkinan besar akan mati. Persentasi keduanya akan hidup sangat kecil."

"Apa?" ucap Gon kaget.

'Saat ini pilihan sangat rumit. Antara memilih Kurapika atau Kay.' Batin Killua menatap Kay serius.

"Kay! Hentikan!" protes Kuroro. "Aku tak ingin kau- HUMP!"

"Jangan di telan dan minumkan air itu pada Kurapika!" potong Kay setelah memasukan gumpalan air ke mulut Kuroro seiring gerakan tangannya. Tampak semburat merah di pipi Kuroro.

"Cepat!" perintah Kay lagi. Kuroro pun menempelkan bibirnya pada Kurapika. Di bukanya bibir Kurapika dengan lidahnya. Lalu ia memindahkan air di mulutnya ke muluk Kurapika. Kay tersesenyum.

"Akanku ingat saat-saat ini." Ia menutup matanya. Mencoba berkonsentrasi.

"Teknik terlarang. Nen Of Life!" nen dalam jumlah besar dari Kay menuju Kurapika. Kuroro, Killua, dan Gon yang berada di dekat Kurapika langsung terlempar.

"Kay, hentikan!" pinta Kuroro mencoba menembus nen sang adik. Namun tak bisa.

"Aku sudah tak peduli dengan hidupku. Aku sudah muak melihat orang-orang yang ku sayangi mati di hadapanku. Sekali ini saja. Aku ingin keberadaanku berguna.", bersamaan dengan itu,nen sudah tak muncul dari tubuh Kay, perlahan darah tipis mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

**Kurapika's POV**

Cahaya terang menerobos mataku. Apa aku sudah mati?

"Kurapika!" panggil seseorang yang tak asing bagiku.

"Go-Gon?", mataku terbelalak kaget saat merasakan sebuah dekapan hangat dari Kuroro. Jantungku rasanya berdegup tak karuan. Apalagi saat aku mengingat percakapan Kay dan Kuroro saat aku setengah sadar.

'Kay?'

"KAY!" teriak Killua. Kuroro pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap ke sumber suara.

DEG

Kulihat Killua yang terisak sambil memluk tubuh Kay erat. Sangat erat. Seakan seorang anak kecil yang tak mau kehilangan lolipopnya. Aku berdiri dengan di bantu oleh Kuroro. Lalu aku duduk tepat di hadapan mereka.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku takut. Sambil terisak, Gon pun menceritakan semuanya padaku. Air mataku pecah ketika Gon meyelesaikan ceritanya. Ku genggam tangan Kay yang mulai dingin dan memucat gemetar. Ingin ku peluk tubuhnya. Namun apa daya Killua tak mau melepaskannya.

**XxX**

18.00

Saat ini aku, Kuroro, Gon dan Killua diam mematung di depan makam Kay. Kuroro memandang makam Kay dengan pandangan kosong. Leorio terus mengeluarkan air mata. Gon terus berusaha tabah. Sedang Killua... ia duduk diam sambil melipat lututnya di depan kami.

"Gomen, Kuroro! Gara-gara aku..."

"Tidak! Akulah yang salah. Seandainya aku tak membunuh keluargaku..."

"Berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri!" kata Killua membuatku termanggu. Karena baru kali ini dia bicara sejak terakhir meneriakan nama Kay.

"Dia bilang 'Tolong beritahu pada semuanya untuk jangan bersedih karenaku, beritahu pada Leorio untuk 'jangan lagi bersikap kasar pada perempuan. Kau mau jomblo seumur hidupmu?', bilang pada Kuroro 'mulai sekarang jagalah orang-orang yang ada di sekitarmu. Cukup aku orang terakhir yang mati.', lalu bilang pada Kurapika 'Hiduplah sesuai keinginanmu. Jangan pikirkan klanmu yang sudah tiada. Aku yang akan bicara pada mereka. Aku yakin mereka akan mengerti.'' Bodoh! Ia mengatakan hal itu sambil tertawa, hahahahaha." Tawa paksa Killua. "Padahal..." lanjutnya. "Padahal nyawanya ada di ujung tanduk. Ia juga bilang 'bilang pada Gon dan Bocah Tua, Kalian percaya? Kalian adalah teman pertama yang mau main bersamaku. Aku merasa senang bisa berada di dekat kalian. Karena... karena..." Killua memeluk lututnya makin erat, air mata kembali keluar dari matanya. "Karena... dengan bersama kalian, aku bisa merasakan bagaimana senangnya menjadi anak kecil. Terimakasih.' Kay, aku mengerti perasaannya. Dia juga sama sepertiku. Anak kecil yang merupakan korban perbuatan orang dewasa. Hiks." Killua terus terisak. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang kekar menggenggam tanganku. Aku pun menatap sang pemilik tangan, Kuroro.

"Aku mengerti, Kay!" ucapnya menahan tangis. Air mata mengalir di pipiku. Dengan segera aku menghapusnya. Dapatku rasakan Kay berdiri di hadapanku seraya tersenyum lebar. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu Kuroro. Berdo'a semoga keberadaannya selamat di alam 'sana'.

"Arigathou, Kay! Arigathou Gozaimasta!"

**Love In Uthopia Lake**

**End**

Halo Minna! *bangkit dari kubur* Kay balik lagi! Ah... akhirnya lunas juga. #Woi! Lu masih ada utang# Kay mau nambah utang lagi ah *Di granat penagih utang*

Ahohohoho, maafkan ke malesan Kay bikin Fic, ya! Gomen bgt.

Bales repiu:

**M404: **Ahahahaha, gomen kependekan! #kan sesuai tinggi badan# thansk mw repiu *hug*

**Ken shi: **Gomen baru update.

**Kaoru Hiiyama: **Thanks udah mw repiu! 3 Kay memang IMUT, Kok! Item MUTlak. Aheheheh

**Natsu Hiru Chan: ** thanks udah Kay keren #nah loh?# *di giles Natsu* Natsu itu jenius, kok!

Thanks banget buat para readers dan Reviewer yang sudah mau baca fic –yang di jamin abal- ini. Sekali lagi, maukah kalian mereview.


End file.
